The Mask
by Mahagony07
Summary: Maka Albarn fears she is depressed. Nobody knows or suspects anything about it. Until Soul comes along that is.


**Hello! How's your life going? I don't own Soul Eater D:** **So this is my first story and it's probably horrible, but still read it please! Keep in mind that I'm only in 7th grade so the grammar might be a bit wacko... Tell me mistakes int the reviews please! And please excuse Maka's OOC I sorta put my own feelings into her. Okay sooooo ONWARDS TO THE STORY! :)**

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn feared she was depressed. She also feared that a giant piano would fall on her or something for thinking that. Of course, none of her friends or family were aware of this. She had he good Ol' mask to thank for fearful girl wore this mask everyday and let it do it's job. It concealed the girl's possible depression, and it instead brought on a happy, lovable front. It fooled Tsubaki, boisterous Blackstar, sassy Liz, happy-go-lucky Patty, structured Kid, even her slutty father. The only one she didn't fool was her cat, Blair. <strong>(AN- hope you guys know that the mask was a metaphor somewhat! sorry if I made you confused.)<strong>

Maka's dark thoughts often kept her up at night, only letting her fall asleep well into the night. Her thoughts ranged from how selfish she was to how unimportant her life was. The young woman's thoughts about selfishness were because she had a wonderful life. It's not like she was starving and homeless. It made her guilty to think that some people were. She had a warm bed and food on the table, what more did she need? She knew her life was unimportant because she would probably sacrifice it for anybody. The teenager knew with all her heart that she would jump in front of a train if that would save a stranger... well she would hope the stranger would be innocent. Maka believed that everyone had a part to play, a reason they were born. She also knew that her part was small and unimportant. The fragile, sad-eyed girl was usually lulled to sleep by these gloomy thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! <em>The alarm clock's noisy beeps rang through the room and most likely annoying her father.

"MAKA! TURN THAT CRAP OFF!" Yup, he was annoyed. Maka did her best to arouse herself from he slumber and shut off her bothersome alarm. The young woman stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing her drowsy eyes. She preformed her usual morning routine. She finished by tying her blond hair into two pigtails, making sure they were flawlessly symmetrical. She blatantly dabbed concealer under her forest green eyes, attempting to hide the dark bags. She dressed in a white blouse and plaid skirt with a matching tie. She shrugged on an oversized coat - a present from her mother- and as she walked out of her room the teenager was ambushed by her father.

"PAPA LOVES YOU!" Spirit Albarn smothered his daughter in hugs and kisses.

"Get off me Papa!" Maka did her best to fend off the wild animal and grinned in success when she was free. Maka was secretly glad for her father, but often acted annoyed. Sometimes she really _did_ get annoyed... Spirit was a player. Ever since his wife left him he jumped from girl to girl, but was careful to do so when Maka was at school. His efforts to keep her from knowing his deeds were failed. Maka knew everything. With his red hair and twinkling blue eyes he was the heartthrob of the women of the whole town.

Maka quickly put a bowl of catfood out for Blair, grabbed her book bag, and ran out the door, ignring her father's anguished cries. She reached the giant doors of her humungous school just as the bell rang. _Shit! _she thought, _I'm late!_ The pigtailed girl pushed open the doors and jogged down to her classroom, breifly stopping to gather things from her locker. Maka swung the door to her classroom expecting it to be like any other day. She was dead wrong.

At first, everything was its usual self. Maka turned to apologize to the teacher, but she wasnt there. Maka deemed herself lucky and went to sit next to Tsubaki. Tsubaki was Maka's best friend and Maka couldnt ask for a better friend. Tsubaki was sweet and caring.

"You ok Maka? Any reason you were late?" The raven haired girl asked with concerned eyes. Maka waved the indigo-eyed girls worried away.

"Don't worry!" She said with a little laugh. "I just overslept." Tsubaki smiled and laughed at her own silly concern.

"MWAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHH!" Blackstar's booming laugh rang through the student't ears. The girls turned to see a hyperactive bluehaired boy start to dance to an imaginary beat. "I THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR WILL SURPASS GOD IN EVERYTHING INCLUDING DANCING!" Maka sighed and shook her head. She saw Tsubaki smiling and blushing at the blunette. Maka smiled.

Liz attempted to calm Blackstar down by yelling about how immature and stupid he was. Elizabeth Thompson had dirty blonde hair down past her shoulders and dark blue eyes. Her hair shone in the light making it seem as if she had a regal air around her. But of course, she was anything but regal. She was currently whacking Blackstar with a book Maka-Chop style. Her little sister, Patti, was giggling and pointing, amused to no end by the scene in front of her. Kid, the headmaster's son, was trying to calm Liz down and get her to let go of the book. Liz was to headstrong to let go, so Kid had to eventually yank the book of her hand. He complained the whole time about how _nothing_ in this situation was symmetrical. Maka and Tsubaki watched this situation,giggling, when the teacher walked in. Marie-Sensei was a petite woman with honey colored hair and an eyepatch. Nobody knows how she lost her right eye, but everyone was smart enough not to ask.

"HEY MARIE-SENSEI, ARE YOU EVER GONNA TELL US HOW YOU LOST YOUR EYE? THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR NEEDS TO KNOW NOW!" Well amost everyone... After getting a death glare from Marie-Sensei, a Maka-Chop, and a hush from Tsubaki, Blackstar finally stopped yelling about how he The Great Blackstar needed to know.

Marie-Sensei cleared her throat. "Class we have a new student." She motioned for a figure outside to come in. A young man sauntered in. His snowy-white hair messy and half tucked into a gray headband. He wore a white sweatshirt and jeans. He slowly looked up and around the room. His eyes roamed around the students pausing momentarily on Patty, who was furiously coloring in a giraffe, and Kid who was smiling fondly at Patty and complimenting her picture. His eyes landed on Maka. His eyes were blood red. Maka tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes were so... intense. The boy smirked when he realized she couldn't meet his gaze. When the pigtailed gil blushed and glared at him, his smile grew, revealing sharp, white teeth.

"My name is Soul Eater."

Maka might not know who he is, but she knew that Soul Eater was going to be a handful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review to tell me what I did wrong and how to make this story better! Well I'm gone :) Bye!<strong>


End file.
